1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phase difference film. In addition, the present invention relates to a polarization plate and a liquid crystal display device using the phase difference film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a tablet or a mobile phone using a liquid crystal display device in an In-Place-Switching (IPS) mode has been widely used. For example, it has been considered that an optical anisotropic layer using alignment of a liquid crystal compound is used as an optical film used in the tablet or the mobile phone. Specifically, a phase difference film is disclosed in which the optical anisotropic layer is disposed on one surface of a transparent substrate and a phase difference layer is disposed on the other surface (FIG. 1 of the like of JP2009-86260A).
In addition, according to a demand for thinning the tablet or the mobile phone, a demand for thinning the phase difference film used in the liquid crystal display device in the IPS mode has also increased. JP2012-255926A has been known as a technology for thinning the phase difference film. Specifically, in JP2012-255926A, a phase difference film is disclosed in which a positive C plate, and a positive A plate or an optically biaxial plate are laminated by directly adhering to each other without using an adhesive agent.